Team Building Day at the Office
by Tensa Suigetsu
Summary: An office team-building day ends in an unlikely way and sets in motion a series of events that Ichigo could never have seen coming. Would he take it back? Not in a million years. (summary sucks, I know, gimme a break it's my first fic) Lemon, Ichigo x Multi, AU


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is my first fic, even though its a Bleach adapted version of another fic I've read, I do have a few original stories in the works but my inspiration and ideas for writing them is... let's go with, intermittent; and working full-time night shifts doesn't help, however, they will be uploaded and updated with (I'm hoping) not too much waiting in-between once I really get serious about working on them and as I get more consistent as a writer. I hope you enjoy the fic, so without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

I tipped the remaining contents of my beer down my throat and placed the empty bottle on the cottage chair armrest. The small flames from the tiki torches surrounding the patio danced pleasantly about us as we enjoyed a moment of silence. It was late in the evening, and our 'team-building' day with the staff in our office was coming to a close. We had spent it at the Director's cottage: a secluded piece of island property an hour south-west of the city.

The only employees left on the porch were me, the finance guy Izuru, the manager Yoruichi, program assistant Senjumaru, and receptionist Kirio. The rest had either returned home or had retired for the night. The spacious cottage could accommodate a number of guests, and I had decided to stay for the night. My decision proved to be a highly rewarding one.

"Who wants to join me for a sauna session?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry people, I'm done for the day," said Izuru. "But help yourselves to drinks and snacks, and I've shown you the sleeping arrangements, so enjoy."

"I'm going to bed as well," said Yoruichi. "Good evening all."

I was a little disappointed. Yoruichi was older—about 35, I think, but had a body to die for. We had all spent a lot of time near the lake throughout the day, and Yoruichi's bikini left little to the imagination. It allowed me excellent views of her smooth chocolate skin, firm round ass and big, perky breasts. They were glorious, large, perfectly shaped, and they hung beautifully on her toned frame. More than once during the day I was forced to conceal a massive erection after observing her sunbathing.

I looked hopefully at Senjumaru and Kirio.

"I'll go," said Kirio.

I was mildly surprised. Kirio and I were not particularly close, and had only exchanged pleasantries in the office. She was two years older than me, French, and married. I didn't get the impression that she disliked me, but she had not warmed up to me as much as Senjumaru had. Senjumaru was also married, but we got along rather well both in and outside the office. We played beach volleyball together and had gone out for drinks a number of times. In fact, I had the impression she had a crush on me, and didn't seem overly concerned about hiding it.

"Great! Senjumaru?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you down there."

"I'll join you," added Kirio.

We bade goodnight to Izuru and Yoruichi and parted ways. I grabbed my towel from the porch railing and walked to the sauna. It was a small, cosy cabin with a woodstove with rocks on top, and worked rather well. We had used it earlier in the evening and didn't require much stoking. Minutes later I heard the girls' voices approaching and stepped to the side as the door of the sauna opened.

"Hey guys. It'll be nice and hot in a few minutes. I'm going to jump in the lake first," I said. The girls agreed to join me and we made our way down to the dock. There were tiki torches on either side of the dock, and I lit them to give us some light. I pulled off my shirt, stretched, and looked over at the girls. I had watched them swimming and sunbathing throughout the day, but was excited for another view of them in their swimwear.

Senjumaru was slender, with straight black hair to her mid back. She had eyes to match her hair, and pale skin to contrast. She had a gentle curve at her waist, long toned legs, and medium-sized breasts being cradled by a lime green bikini.

Kirio was slightly shorter than Senjumaru, with wavy, dark purple hair about the same length as Senjumaru's. She was a little heavier than Senjumaru, with a cute, round face and deep brown eyes, but she carried the weight in all the right places. Her curves were much more voluptuous, giving her body a delightful plumpness without being overweight or under-toned. Her ass was round but firm, her hips curvy, and her stomach flat and soft—but her most notable feature was her bust. Her breasts were round, plump, and massive. They were so large that they made her body look smaller, and they made it extremely difficult to look anywhere else.

Unfortunately she dressed quite modestly, and the only chances I got of beholding her bountiful bosom was when she was leaning over to collect files from the cabinet and happened to be wearing a scoop-neck top. Her bathing suit was not much better. It was a one-piece that fastened around her neck instead of having straps over her shoulders. My disappointment at her lack of bikini, not to mention an entire lack of any cleavage whatsoever was nearly palpable. However, I did manage to get a few side-boob glances throughout the day, especially when she was lying on her stomach. Not to mention the tantalising sight of her erect nipples showing through the tight black material of her bathing suit. Senjumaru was more of an exhibitionist. I enjoyed watching her tits bounce around in her bikini and the sight of the material of her bottoms gathering between the cheeks of her ass.

I stood at the edge of the dock as the girls undressed. I dove in, feeling the cool water against my skin. As I emerged, I turned around to see the girls wading into the water at the side of the dock where the rocks faded gradually into the water. They were waist-deep, and I saw the light of the flames tracing soft lines around the curves of their breasts and waists.

I felt a stirring in my shorts as Kirio pressed her arms against her chest due to the coolness of the water, pushing her massive breasts out from the sides of her suit. Senjumaru's nipples poked sharply from the middle of her bikini cups, and her shoulders were drawn up, creating a sensuous gulf between her tits. I climbed out by the ladder at the end of the dock, making no effort to hide the suction of my bathing shorts against my semi-erect penis. As I walked past the girls, I glanced at their faces. Senjumaru was staring intently at my groin and Kirio was slowly looking me up and down, also lingering at my groin, both of their mouths slightly agape and cheeks tinted light pink. I smiled to myself, I'm not bragging when I say I look damn good, I stand a bit over 6 feet tall and my body is all lean, sculpted muscle, not a bit of pudge anywhere, I'm not vain, though I am confident in my appearance, I work out regularly and my genetics were kind to me, though, after all the issues it caused me in highschool and getting a job thereafter, I could do without the bright orange hair.

"See you in the sauna, ladies," I grin as I walk past.

I grabbed my towel on the way, and entered the now-sweltering sauna.

I sat on the top bench, my back against the hot wood wall behind me, my eyes closed. I could hear the girls approaching again, speaking in hushed tones. The door creaked open and they entered hurriedly, trying not to let too much hot air out into the night. They were wrapped in their towels, and noticing how hot it was inside, placed them on either side of me. I had sat strategically in the middle of the main bench, ensuring there was not enough side on either side of me for both of them to sit. There was a side bench, but it was very close to the heat of the woodstove, and was fairly dark, since the dim light was fixed on the opposite side of the cabin. Now flanked by 2 of the two co-workers I fantasised about most, I was excited and horny. We made idle chat as beads of perspiration began to form on our bodies.

"I think I hurt my neck swimming today. It feels really tight." Kirio was rubbing her neck and tilting her head back. I saw my opening.

"If you turn to the side I can give you a massage, if you want." I offered. Both Senjumaru and Kirio looked at me.

"Don't worry Senjumaru, I wouldn't want you to feel left out. You can massage me." I laughed. They joined in, breaking the tension. I played my next card carefully.

"Hey, I know you're both married, I'm must offering as a friend. I totally understand if you're not comfortable with it."

Kirio smiled. "No, I'm cool with it. Do your worst."

She turned her back to me and put her hair over her shoulder, exposing the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. I glanced briefly at Senjumaru trying to read her reaction. She looked on silently, her brow faintly knit, her mouth curving almost imperceptibly downward at the corners of her mouth.

"Come on Senjumaru, hands on. I'll do you next."

The downward curve of her lips was replaced by an upward one at my comment as I turned my back to her. I gently massaged Kirio's back and shoulders, as Senjumaru placed her hands tentatively on my shoulders. Again, we chatted about various things, office matters, current affairs, as we loosened each others' muscles, enjoyed our alcohol buzz, and soaked up the heat.

"You won't be able to reach my neck with this bathing suit. Let me adjust it," said Kirio. She reached back and unfastened the neck clasp and pulled it forward. I leaned forward to attempt to get a look over her shoulder at her breasts, but she held the bathing suit material in place with her forearm. Disappointed with the view, but pleased with the new development, I moved my hands to her neck and rubbed firmly with my thumbs.

"Mmmmm, that's it. Right there," moaned Kirio as her head rolled forward.

I felt Senjumaru's hands on my back knead my flesh more urgently. I could sense the tension. I ran my fingers up and down Kirio's bare back and let my fingers graze the sides of her bulging breasts. As my fingertips brushed them, Kirio's flesh erupted with goosebumps and an audible sigh escaped her lips. I could feel my cock beginning to swell, as I imagined gripping handfuls of Kirio's glorious breasts.

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Senjumaru.

I was disappointed that I didn't get to go further with Kirio, but now was my chance to put my hands on Senjumaru's fit body. I tried to wait as long as possible to get a view of Kirio in her unfastened bathing suit. While she made no attempt to re-fasten the clasp, she kept her hand across her chest, holding the suit up. I looked at Kirio and noticed she was flushed. She smiled at me sheepishly.

As I faced Senjumaru, I noticed she was leaning forward, reaching to the foot of the bench we were sitting on. Her bathing suit slid down slightly, and I admired the crack of her backside. As she sat up again, she held a bottle of coconut oil.

"Look what I found. Feel free to use it on me."

She handed me the bottle and was quick to untie the neck of her bikini, as Kirio had done. Her jealousy was obvious, and I had no intention of letting her down. I poured some oil into my hand and passed it back to Kirio. After rubbing my hands together, I placed them on Senjumaru's back and began distributing the oil on her soft skin. She began to relax as my hands did their work, while Kirio began coating my back and shoulders with the oil. The smell was tantalising, and I was enjoying myself so much I hardly noticed that Kirio had stopped massaging me. I started to turn my head to see what she was doing, but she placed her fingers on my cheek and faced it forward again. As she did this she leaned so close to me I could feel her breath on my ear.

"Don't look, just feel," she whispered softly.

I felt Kirio place her hands gently on my shoulders, but didn't move them. Next, I felt warm flesh against my shoulder blades, expanding slowly outwards. She was pressing her bare, oiled breasts against my back. I could feel her nipples become erect against my skin as she breathed heavily in my ear.

She slid her tits down, then back up, resting the heavy mounds on my shoulders and sandwiching my neck between them. Before I could turn my head to the side, she had slid them back down and was moving her hands down my sides. I shivered involuntarily and gripped Senjumaru around the waist just below her bikini string. Senjumaru moaned softly, losing herself in the sensation, arching her back.

I decided it was time to make things interesting. I moved my fingertips towards the centre of her back where her bikini made a bow. Holding both ends, I pulled slowly until the bow popped loose. Senjumaru had her hands on her thighs and her head tilted backwards—she made no reaction. I lowered my hands, still holding the strings, until I saw her bikini top fall loosely onto her lap. She curled her shoulders inward quickly, but just as quick I put my hands on them and resumed massaging, assuring her that I was not after her breasts... yet. She relaxed and allowed me to continue, still unaware that Kirio was rubbing her tits on me.

My cock was throbbing fit to burst, and was causing my swim trunks to tent dramatically. After a few minutes, I decided to test the waters. I moved my palms to Senjumaru's sides and let my fingertips brush the sides of her breasts. Suddenly, Kirio pressed into me, grabbed my hands roughly, and placed them directly on top of Senjumaru's boobs, forcing me to squeeze them firmly. Senjumaru was as surprised as I was, and let out an alarmed cry. She pushed our hands away and spun around, now cupping her tits with her own hands.

"Ah, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, brought abruptly out of her stupor to confront us with an angry brow.

"Senjumaru, I'm sorry, Kirio grabbed my hands—"

"You took off her top, I was just moving things along." Kirio interrupted. I could say nothing in reply; I simply sat and looked stunned.

"Besides, you can already tell how much you're enjoying this." Kirio's comment was directed at me.

Senjumaru could not see that Kirio was half-naked behind me, but her eyes did drift downward. My cock stood at full attention under my trunks.

"I'm sorry Senjumaru, I did get excited. But Kirio also had something to do with it."

I stood up to reveal Kirio, who quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Her suit had been pulled down to her waist and her cleavage glistened with coconut oil.

"I don't know what you're being so shy about, Kirio. You were rubbing those beautiful breasts all over my back." I blurted, blushing as my tenting trunks were made even more obvious.

Senjumaru still said nothing, but continued to stare at my crotch.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross the line. I'll just go back up to the cabin." I began to cover myself with my hands when I heard Senjumaru speak.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You've got us topless. Now we want to see you. Take off your shorts," she was looking directly into my eyes, her expression dead-serious.

I looked at Kirio who grinned devilishly at me, then looked down to my groin.

"No sense being shy about it," I said as I pulled my shorts down by the waistband.

As it passed the tip of my 11 inch cock, it sprang up and was still wagging up and down when I straightened up, placing my hands on my hips.

"There you go. What do you think?"

Both Senjumaru and Kirio were enraptured. They stared for a full five seconds, their mouths open in shock.

"My goodness, that's big." Kirio was first to break the silence.

"Very nice, and it seems the carpet matches the drapes" Senjumaru managed to say, quietly, lustful eyes noticing the thin trail of orange hair, slightly darker than the hair on my head, stretching from the base of my shaft to just below my navel.

"Well, screw modesty. I would like nothing more than to fuck you both right here, right now. I understand, that being married you may not want to do that. But at the very least I would love to see you both naked. Fair's fair after all." I gestured to my lower half demonstratively.

"In any case, you can see how horny I am and if I'm being honest I've fantasised about both of you more than i care to admit. I'd love to do some crazy things to you tonight, but only if you want the same."

The silence was unbearable, I debated trying to play it all off as a joke as a last ditch effort but decided against it, it felt like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"I love my husband with all my heart," said Kirio. "But look at that magnificent cock!" I smiled at her, then looked over at Senjumaru.

"I think you know how I feel about you," she said to me. "I've wanted to fuck you ever since I met you, husband or no husband. There is no way I'm wasting this opportunity."

She was the first to move. She stood up, her arms moving to her sides. Her breasts were shaped perfectly, with small, dark areolas around her rock-hard nipples. She had a nipple ring on the left one which glinted in the warm orange light. She stepped forward, putting one hand around my shaft and the other behind my head, pulling me to her mouth. She pushed my dick down and put it between her legs as I reached back and gripped my ass and pressed her tits against my chest. I reached down and roughly pulled her bikini bottoms down over her toned buttocks, and took a cheek in each hand, pulling her against my cock. She moaned and rocked her hips forward even more, pressing into my pelvic bone.

All of a sudden, she moved quickly backwards. I saw that Kirio had pulled her by the waist away from me. Senjumaru spun towards her and the girls exchanged a fiery gaze between them, halfway between anger and lust. Kirio's hands were at her sides now, her fists balled. I looked down and basked in the glory of her bust. Her melons were full, round, plump, bulbous, buxom. They were perfectly spaced and sat high on her chest, hanging ever so slightly. Her large areolas were a deep pink surrounding stiff, pea-sized nipples. They shone with oil, and heaved with her every breath. I was hypnotized.

Kirio broke the spell.

"You like them?" she asked, cupping them with her hands and pushing them together.

"They are fantastic." I uttered, moving towards her. My right hand gripped her left breast as my left arm circled her waist and pulled her towards me. I squeezed her tit gently as my tongue probed her mouth. I felt her hand on my balls, rolling them in her palm. My cock twitched. Our mouths finally parted and I looked down upon her mountainous bosom. I kissed and licked my way down her neck until my tongue was directly between her jugs. I squished them against my face and licked vigorously, shaking my head from side to side. Next I took an overflowing mound of tit in each hand and pushed them together. I alternated between her straining nipples, licking, sucking, and gently biting drawing sighs and moans from Kirios lips. Her hands found their way to my head, pushing it into her cleavage.

My hands left her breasts and travelled down her sides, slick with oil. I found the sides of her bathing suit, gripped it on either side and yanked ferociously downwards. Kirio gave a little yelp of surprise and jumped. Her titties bounced as her hands flew down to cover her womanhood. I pushed her backwards and she plopped down on the bench, her arms moving back to catch herself. I was treated once again to a terrific bounce of her breasts.

Gripping her knees, I spread her legs apart and was pleasantly surprised to see a freshly shaven pussy. Her cunt lips were parted slightly to reveal a moist slit of soft pink flesh. My mouth was watering in anticipation, and I was on the verge of diving my face into her smooth mound when I heard a moan come from beside me.

In my frenzied, lustful stripping of Kirio I had almost forgotten about Senjumaru. I looked to my right and saw her facing us, the fingers of her right hand disappearing behind the green fabric triangle of her bikini between her legs, her left hand pinching her right nipple. She was rubbing her clit rapidly, enjoying the show Kirio and I had put on.

"Keep going," she urged, "Eat her out. I want to watch."

"Not just yet, Senjumaru. I want to taste you first."

"What?!" exclaimed Kirio angrily. "No! I'm ready for you. Lick my clit!"

She put her fingers on her pussy lips and spread them apart, exposing the hard bud of her swollen pearl. She was soaking wet, and her eyes pleaded with me to pleasure her, but I had other plans. I wanted to drive them both crazy with desire, and I knew just how to do it.

"Kirio, I want you to play with yourself while I get Senjumaru's fingers out of her pussy and my tongue into it. But don't worry, I'll get to you soon."

I winked at Kirio, kissed the inside of her thigh, then knelt in front of Senjumaru, inches from her sweet-smelling sex. I looked up at her and slowly withdrew her hand from her bikini. Her fingers were coated in her juices, so I put them in my mouth and sucked on them, enjoying her taste. Next I took the top of her bikini bottoms in my teeth and pulled it down slowly. It came off quite easily since I had already yanked it down over her ass. I lingered at her pussy, the small, trimmed patch of dark brown pubic hair tickling my nose. I pulled further, until her bikini bottoms were at her knees, then let them fall to the bench on which she was standing.

"Put your leg up on this bench so Kirio can see," I said to Senjumaru.

She placed her foot on the top bench, right beside Kirio's knee and looked down at me. I looked up at her spread pussy lips, my mouth watering. Senjumaru was soaking wet from her fingering, and her juices had begun to drip down the top of her inner thigh. I lapped them up eagerly, then spread her lips further with my thumbs. Her ripe clit was fully exposed, the hood pulled back. I flicked my tongue over it a few times, and felt Senjumaru jolt from the intense sensitivity. I continued to tongue her clit with my head turned slightly so Kirio would have an unobstructed view.

In my peripheral vision I could make out Kirio's spread legs and her hand moving rapidly between them. She was breathing heavily. I stopped tickling Senjumaru's clit and flattened my tongue, then placed the tip at the bottom of her vagina, where the lips joined. I applied pressure, and licked slowly upwards, tasting her sex, until I was directly over her clit again. At that point I brought my lips inwards and sucked her swollen bean into my mouth. I suckled it greedily and looked up at Senjumaru. Her stomach was sucked in and she had placed a hand, fingers spread, on her abdomen. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her mouth was open in an 'o' shape. As I continued to suck, she put her other hand on the back of my head and moaned loudly.

"Ooooooooooooh yeeesss! That feels amazing."

I then brought my right hand down, extended my middle finger, and probed her dripping hole. It slid in easily thanks to my saliva and her lubrication, and I finger fucked her slowly while I released my hold on her clit and began tonguing it again. Next, I moved my left hand up and stroked her clit with my thumb. With my right hand I spread her pussy lips far apart, then flicked my tongue around her opening.

"Put it in, fuck me with your tongue!" she urged.

I obliged, driving my tongue as far as it would reach inside her velvety warmth and swirling it around. This drove her crazy, and she emitted a low, desperate moan as she shoved my head into her pussy. My face was now mashed into her sex and my thumb worked her clit madly. I felt her legs begin to tremble as she approached climax. As her breathing quickened and her hips began to thrust, I pulled away with difficulty, moving her hand from the back of my head.

"What are you doing? Don't stop! I was about to cum on your face!" she cried.

I stood up quickly and pulled her against me, feeling the sweat on her body and seeing the tangle of wet hair stuck to her face. I put my arm around her waist, picked her up, and plopped her down beside Kirio on the bench. Her face had a mixture of shock and frustration.

"Now you have to watch me taste Kirio," I said.

Kirio's face brightened, and she spread her legs obligingly in anticipation. Senjumaru was still stunned by the sudden change of plans, and could only stare incredulously. I wasted no time with Kirio. She had been fingering herself while I ate Senjumaru's pussy, so she needed no warming up. I tongued her clit as fast and hard as I could, and inserted two fingers into her wet cunt, curling them up slightly to feel the rough patch of skin inside her: her g-spot. Like Senjumaru, she placed a hand on the back of my head and forced it towards her soaking mound while the pace of my finger-fuck quickened. I let my mouth envelop her clitoris and moved my head to assist in the tongue-lashing I was giving her.

"Oh my god yes, that's it! More! More!" she cried.

Without removing my fingers from inside Kirio, I stood up and looked at Senjumaru. She had resumed rubbing her clit with her fingers, and was leaning on her left arm to get a better look at Kirio's moist reclining form. Her tits were pressed together, the longer strands of her hair sticking together in her cleavage. I reached for her knee and pulled it outwards, then traced my fingers down her thigh to her pussy lips. I inserted my middle finger as I had done before, but had slight difficulty fitting my ring finger in with it. Senjumaru moaned and her fingers quickened.

I stood between the girls, finger-fucking them both at once as they lay back with their eyes closed and mouths open, breathing hard, sweating. I sped up my pace to a furious speed as the girls moaned louder, clutching at their hair, their breasts, their thighs, their legs in the air, accepting the thrusting of my digits.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm cumming!" screamed Senjumaru.

"Me too! Aaaaaaaaaah, ooooooouuuiiiiiii!" Kirio followed.

I watched delightedly as Senjumaru and Kirio convulsed, their tits jiggling, their backs arched. I felt their pussies tighten on my fingers and their juices flow. I was in heaven.

I slid my fingers out of their pussies and tasted their juices. My cock was rock hard and pulsing with anticipation as I looked at Kirio and Senjumaru, just recovering from their powerful orgasms. They leaned back against the sauna wall, their legs no longer raised, but still slightly spread. Senjumaru caressed her peach breasts with her arms and purred softly, while Kirio pulled her hair back from her face, her perfect tits pulled deliciously upwards making them perky and round. Beads of sweat covered their bodies and I watched several drops roll sensuously from Kirio's throat, over the inside of the swell of her breasts, and down her soft stomach.

She stood up and put her arms around my neck. The tip of my erect penis touched her stomach. It twitched violently, involuntarily. I shuddered as it came to rest against her again. She licked her lips and looked me straight in the eye. I looked down and saw that her erect nipples were nearly touching my skin. I ached to feel them against me.

"You really love my breasts, don't you?"

With difficulty, I looked away from her gorgeous jugs and into her eyes. She was grinning devilishly. "I could suck on them all day and that still wouldn't be enough. They're absolutely perfect," I said. I slid my hands up her sides.

"Stop," she said. "I'm going to tease you like you teased me. Don't touch my tits until I say you can."

"I don't care, Kirio. I'll jerk off right now and cum straight away if I can just look at them."

This time my hand moved down towards my cock. It stopped as I felt a hand squeeze tightly around my wrist. It was Senjumaru.

"You're not jerking anything."

She stood up and lifted Kirio's arm from my shoulder, placing it around hers. She nudged Kirio with her hip my dick slipping off her tummy, leaving behind a tiny trail of pre-cum. Now it bobbed between the three of us, still pointing slightly upwards. I put my arms around the girls' shoulders and pulled us tightly together. Senjumaru right tit, and Kirio's left tit were pressed together, their other tits against my sides.

The girls were looking down at my thick member. I put my hand on the back of Senjumaru's head and forced her mouth onto mine. Our mouths opened instantly and our tongues danced, playing with each other. I broke off and turned to Kirio, who was already leaning in to receive me. I licked her lips first, then sucked on them, nibbling gently. I could feel Senjumaru's breath on my neck, then her tongue. She licked her way up to my cheek, and I move my head backwards, pushing on Kirio and Senjumaru's heads. They resisted, and looked at me angrily.

"Come on girls. You're not curious? It would be so hot to see you make out."

"I've never been with a girl before," said Senjumaru timidly.

"Neither have I," said Kirio, "but it would be pretty hot. You looked so sexy when he was licking your pussy."

Senjumaru bit her lip and looked at me, then Kirio. I stepped back as Kirio took Senjumaru's hands and put them on her breasts. Senjumaru looked surprised, but also mesmerised. She stared at her hands, and began fondling Kirio's bust. Kirio then pulled her by the neck towards her and their lips met. Reluctant at first, Senjumaru quickly relaxed and opened her mouth willingly. Their tongues flicked against each other as Senjumaru pressed her body against Kirio's, still gripping her boobs. Kirio moved her arms down Senjumaru's back and found her ass. Grabbing it tightly, she pulled Senjumaru's crotch into her upper thigh and ground it roughly.

"Ooooh!" Senjumaru was getting excited again.

"Senjumaru, Kirio... sorry to interrupt, but my balls are going to explode if I don't do something soon. Can I watch you make out and jerk off to it?"

"Oh, sorry, I was getting carried away. You're right, Kirio is fantastic," she gently pinched Kirio's hard nipples. "But I want that big dick in my mouth. Kirio, I'm sure you can lend a hand... or a mouth."

"I'd be more than happy to help," she replied.

She girls parted, and picked up their towels, folding them and laying them on the bench where I stood. Senjumaru knelt and gripped my cock at the base of the shaft. Her eyes widened as she placed her other hand above her first, gripping the middle of the shaft. She opened her mouth in surprise as she stared at the inches of my penis that extended beyond her second fist. Her fingers barely touched around the girth of my pulsing rod.

"Holy shit. I can't believe how big you are," she began stroking her fists over my dick head and down again.

I sighed, loving the sensation of her tight grip. Meanwhile, Kirio had crouched beside Senjumaru and was watching intently at Senjumaru's stroking.

"You're so big, I don't even know if it will fit in my mouth." Kirio remarked.

"Oh, it'll fit. Let me show you," said Senjumaru.

She continued to grip the base of my shaft, but released her second hand. She moved her head towards me, and licked the exposed length of my penis. Her tongue lingered at the tip, flicking back and forth over the underside of the head. I felt my cock twitch and swell.

"I can feel you getting even harder. That's so hot, I am so turned on right now," she wasted no time in popping my dick head in her mouth and sucking avidly.

I moaned and Kirio looked up at me. I looked down on her, admiring the massive swell of her tits visible on either side of her chin. I noticed she had put one hand on my thigh, while the other disappeared between her legs.

"Oh yes. I love watching you play with yourself, Kirio. Feel free to lick my balls."

Kirio giggled, and extended her tongue. I felt it stroke against my tight scrotum before her lips joined in and she suckled my left nut. Senjumaru began stroking my shaft as her head bobbed, taking more of my penis into her mouth.

"Girls, this is amazing! I could cum any minute." I said.

There was an audible wet 'pop' as my head was released by Senjumaru's expert lips. She spread her saliva over the entire length of my cock with quick strokes of her hand.

"You haven't seen what I can really do. You're really massive, but I'll give it a try," she said.

"Try what?" I asked.

She looked up at me and chuckled softly. She reached over to Kirio and took her chin, pulling her away from the tonguing she was giving my balls.

"I think you might want to watch, Kirio," she said.

Placing the head of my penis on her tongue, she moved her hands to my hips. Ever so slowly, she moved her mouth down on my cock. I watched in amazement as inch after inch disappeared between her soft lips. I felt my cock touch the back of her throat and tighten convulsively. Senjumaru's brow furrowed, and she paused, but only momentarily. After suppressing her gag reflex, she continued to take my cock down her throat. I was in ecstasy as I watched the last inch of my cock vanish into Senjumaru's mouth. Her lips were touching the base of my cock and my balls were resting on her chin. I gasped as she held her pose and looked up at me through watery eyes.

"Oh... my... god..," said Kirio.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her jaw was dropped. Slowly, and with a slurping sound, Senjumaru withdrew my cock from her throat until it was fully unveiled again. Strings of spit hung between the tip and her still-open mouth. She coughed a couple times then regained her composure.

"Well, that's definitely the biggest thing I've deep-throated. But I did it. How did you like it?"

"Please, Senjumaru, do that again. I want to fuck your throat," I begged.

Her mouth opened wide and she slid my organ down her throat again, right to the base. This time, she pulled it out half way, taking a quick breath through her nose, then deep-throated me again. She repeated this motion rhythmically, and soon I found my hips moving forward in a thrusting motion each time her head bobbed down my shaft. I moaned loudly as she continued. Kirio was rubbing her pussy and staring in amazement at the professional blow job I was receiving.

"Come on Senjumaru, I want to try!" she said.

Senjumaru slowly withdrew my cock from her mouth and slurped up the strings of saliva that were left over.

"He's all yours," she passed my cock to Kirio.

Kirio eagerly gripped my dick and began sucking on the head. Soon she was bobbing her head in time with the strokes of her hand.

"Try to take it all, Kirio," said Senjumaru.

"I don't know. I think it's too big. I've never deep-throated before," Kirio said warily.

"Just relax your jaw and when his dick hits the back of your throat, repress you gag reflex, then push further." Senjumaru's tone was reassuring.

After a nervous glance at Senjumaru, then me, Kirio opened her mouth and took me in. She got nearly half way before coughing and she spat it out. After blinking rapidly and recovering her composure, she tried again. This time she made it further. She reached a point at which I thought she would stop, and I felt her throat muscles squeezing my dick head tightly. Suddenly, Senjumaru grabbed the back of Kirio's head and pushed it into me. Kirio's eyes widened and I could feel her throat convulsing, but she didn't resist. Her lips were almost touching the base of my penis and I was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her spasming throat.

Then, to my astonishment, I felt her tongue slide underneath my shaft and gently prod my balls.

"Oh yeah, Kirio! Now you've got it!" I exclaimed.

Senjumaru, her hand still on Kirio's head, pulled her backwards as gobs of spit dripped from my gleaming cock onto Kirio's tits. Senjumaru then forced Kirio's mouth onto her own, and they twirled their tongues excitedly. As they kissed, Kirio guided my cock with her hand to their mouths and I pushed forward, separating their lips with my wet dick, and placed my hands on the backs of their heads. Now I guided my penis between them in slow, even strokes, letting them kiss at the end of each stroke when I was farthest away.

"Jesus, you girls are going to make me blow my load," I said.

At this, Senjumaru gripped my cock and quickly deep-throated me until her nose was pressed into my abdomen, then withdrew and passed my dick to Kirio, who took me almost all the way. The girls were taking turns sucking me and I felt my orgasm building.

"Oh my god, you're getting even bigger!" Kirio noticed.

"I want to swallow all your cum," said Senjumaru.

She sucked ferociously, dismissing Kirio's efforts to get my dick back with a bat of her hand.

"Aaaahhh, here is comes."

I felt my balls twitch as Kirio gently squeezed them.

My cock was buried in Senjumaru's throat as the first shot of semen traveled the length of me and erupted into her esophagus. Senjumaru's throat swallowed reflexively as she pulled back slightly.

The next load was as big as the first and Senjumaru caught it in her mouth, her eyes locked with mine.

Kirio had let go of my balls and put the tips of her fingers against the lower lip of her open mouth. She was kneeling like Senjumaru now, her other hand absentmindedly rubbing her nipple. Pulling my cock from Senjumaru's willing mouth, I turned towards Kirio, pointing my cock straight at her. I couple quick strokes of my shaft produced a cum bullet that struck Kirio just above her left eye. It ricocheted off her eyebrow with a spray, and Kirio jumped in alarm, inhaling sharply.

My second shot went directly into her open mouth, which produced a short cry of surprise, followed by her spitting the semen out over her chin. I felt another wave of pleasure as a stream of cum flew from my cock, arched gracefully through the air, and landed on top of Kirio's head, the white trail extending onto her forehead.

By this point Senjumaru had swallowed her load, and was now giggling at Kirio's bombardment.

"Holy shit, you're cumming so much!" said Senjumaru, her eyes wide.

Kirio recovered quickly and cupped her boobs and pushed them together, making a perfect, soft, bulging landing pad for my sticky wad. Kirio looked up at me expectantly as I aimed my cock downwards.

A second later a weaker stream of cum spilled from me and poured onto her heaving chest. It oozed down between her cleavage and ran between her tits, disappearing between them. My orgasm finally abated and I sighed heavily. Senjumaru was now looking at Kirio's cum-glazed tits lustfully.

"I want to taste it again," she said.

She leaned over to Kirio and licked a thick glob of cum from her chin. Kirio responded instantly and locked lips with Senjumaru. After making out for a few seconds, Kirio took Senjumaru's head between her hands, sat up, and let my cum dribble out of her mouth and into Senjumaru's. They shared my cum between them a few times while I stood with my hands on my hips, the last drips of cum falling from the tip of my cock, looking down at the girls.

They were soaked in semen, sweat, and saliva. Kirio was presently drooling cum onto Senjumaru's pert breasts, lingering to twirl her tongue around her dark nipples. Senjumaru soon pushed Kirio off her and buried her head in Kirio's bosom, slurping the cum from between them.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," I said.

"You have quite the cum factory in those balls of yours," Kirio said as Senjumaru sucked her tits clean.

She lifted her head, her face framed in cum drops.

"I love swallowing cum. That's my protein for the next week!" she laughed.

I offered my hands and the girls took them and stood up. I ran my fingers over their breasts, collecting a few drops which they proceeded to suck off.

"Let's take a dip in the lake, shall we?" I suggested.

The girls reached to pick up their bathing suits.

"Ah-ah-ah, no clothes allowed," I said, grinning.

I turned and strode out into the cool night air. After being in the sauna, stepping outside was quite cold at first, but I made no effort to cover up. I turned around and waited for the girls.

"Don't worry, the coast is clear," I reassured them.

The door opened and the girls stepped out, instantly crossing their arms over their chests as the cold hit them.

"Brrrrr! It's freezing!" said Senjumaru, trembling.

"Quick, let's jump in." Kirio was off towards the end of the dock, holding her tits to stop them from bouncing.

I followed, my cock rebounding violently off my thighs. I jumped in next to Kirio's splash and felt the cold water on my sweaty body. After surfacing, I turned around to see Senjumaru in mid-air, her breasts high on her chest as she fell into the lake. I swam to the shallow area beside the dock and was joined by Kirio and Senjumaru.

They were busy washing my semen from their bodies. I watched, enthralled, as they splashed water on their stomachs, breasts, and faces. They dipped their heads in the lake and then tossed them backwards, running their hands through their hair as the lake water glistened on their bodies in the light from the tiki torches. Their nipples were hard and erect in the open air and I began to feel the blood filling my penis. I approached them and put my hands behind their waist, gripping a butt cheek in each hand and pulled them towards me. I kissed Kirio first, then Senjumaru. Then Senjumaru and Kirio kissed in front of me.

I broke the silence.

"You two are so beautiful. Your bodies are fit and curved in all the right places. Senjumaru, your ass is so firm and tight, and Kirio, I have never seen breasts as full and soft as yours. I just want to touch you and kiss you all night long."

"Who said we were going to stop?" said Senjumaru. "You haven't even fucked us yet. You think we're going to let you off without even penetrating us with that thick cock?"

"Damn right! I want you inside me while I taste Senjumaru's pussy. I've never been with a girl before, but it's such a turn-on," said Kirio.

"Wow, you girls are wild. I never thought you'd be so naughty. I mean, I've dreamed about this moment, but never in a million years did I think it would come true; especially with you both being married... Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up."

"Listen, Tenjiro's dick is three inches, ok? I didn't marry him for his sexual prowess," Senjumaru said as she put her hand on my neck and slid it over my chest.

"Then how did you get so good at deep throating?" I asked.

"I did have other boyfriends, you know. And my dildo collection is extensive, as you might guess. I've just always wanted to have a huge cock down my throat. It gets me really wet."

"You seemed to like drinking cum too," observed Kirio.

"Yeah, I've always liked the taste of cum, and feeling guys' hot loads on my body. Tell me it didn't get you off when he came on you," she replied.

"I was pretty shocked at first, but after getting my tits soaked I started to like it. Your cum does taste really good. And as for my husband, he's not bad in bed, but he certainly doesn't have a dick like yours. I've also caught you looking at my breasts at work, so I know you wanted to fuck me. I bent over in front of you on purpose you know. Now, speaking of fucking..."

Kirio reached into the water and found my erect penis, stroking it gently.

The three of us walked out of the lake and grabbed some extra towels off the dock. We went back inside the sauna and I stoked the woodstove a bit to get the heat going again. After pouring some water on the hot rocks, I turned around to see Senjumaru and Kirio kissing on the top bench. Their hands were rubbing each other's pussies slowly and before long they were both moaning softly. I stood up on the lower bench and stroked my cock a couple times before loudly clearing my throat. The girls looked at me with half-open eyes and smiled playfully.

"So... who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Kirio, lean back a bit. I'll get him ready for you," said Senjumaru.

She gently pushed Kirio backwards until she was leaning against the cabin wall with her butt on the very edge of the bench, legs spread. Senjumaru climbed down and sat on the lower bench between my feet.

She took my member and guided it into her waiting mouth. I reached forward and put two fingers in Kirio's soft hole, feeling the warmth and wetness.

This didn't continue for long before Kirio pulled her legs up and said,

"Please, I can't wait any longer. Put your cock inside me!"

Senjumaru pulled my dick from her throat, leaned back, and looked up. My glistening prick was standing at attention inches from Kirio's dripping pink sex. I leaned forward and put the head against her parted pussy lips.

"Oooooooh," she moaned. I pushed gently, enjoying the pressure from her sex. I pushed more and watched the head vanish into her softness. Both her and I were well lubricated, which allowed me to slide fully half my member into Kirio with ease. I pulled it out nearly all the way and repeated. Kirio opened her eyes and looked down as I entered her.

"Oh my god, you're only half in!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want more of me inside you?" I asked.

"I want you all the way in," she whispered sensuously.

I pushed harder and felt Kirio's muscles tighten around my length. We both watched as my cock disappeared up to the hilt between her smoothly shaven pussy lips.

"Aaaaah! Yes! That's it!" said Kirio.

Her hand was on her abdomen, as if to feel my shaft inside her through the skin. Suddenly, I felt a tongue on my balls. Senjumaru was licking me from below.

"Ooooh yeah!" I grunted. I felt my cock swell, as did Kirio—she smiled and her eyes rolled back. I pulled out again and saw Senjumaru's upturned face below my cock. She licked the shaft as it came out of Kirio.

"Kirio, you taste amazing," she said.

I bent my knees and gave Senjumaru another taste by sticking my prick down her throat. She gobbled it enthusiastically, savouring Kirio's pussy juices.

"Put it back in! I need you to fuck me!" Kirio begged.

I put the head right at her entrance and thrust hard.

"Ah! Yes..." shouted Kirio.

I was balls-deep again, and had watched her tits bounce with the force of my thrust. My balls had struck Senjumaru's forehead.

"You might want to get out from under there, Senjumaru," I said.

She crawled between my legs and sat on Kirio's right side, her hands on her thighs. She leaned over Kirio to get a good view of my dick in Kirio's pussy. I pulled out again and began a slow rhythm of thrusts, not quite entering her all the way.

Settling into some steady fucking, I looked at Kirio and Senjumaru. Kirio was up on her elbows gazing at her pussy at it was stuffed by my thick cock. She breathed through her mouth in time with my thrusts, occasionally moaning.

Senjumaru was leaning in, mesmerised by my slick shaft as it vanished between Kirio's soft pink labia. The three of us were nearly hypnotized by the spectacle. A drop of perspiration fell from my nose and splashed onto Kirio's smooth abdomen.

This seemed to break the spell, as Senjumaru leaned down and licked it up. She remained with her cheek against Kirio's stomach and slowly licked her way downward across Kirio's shorn pubis, until her tongue gently played with the exposed clit.

"Aaaaaaahn! Aaaaaah! Ooooooh, ooooh, ooooh! Haaah, haaah!" Kirio's cries became louder and more emphatic as Senjumaru continued to stimulate her with her lips and tongue.

She tossed her head back and grabbed overflowing handfuls of her bosom. I put my left hand on the back of Senjumaru's head and took a fistful of her wet brown hair. I gently pulled her head back and withdrew my cock from Kirio's cunt. With my right hand I gripped my shaft and slapped the head rapidly against Kirio's clitoris.

"Aaah yes, I like it!" she cried.

Next, I pulled Senjumaru's head towards my dick. Senjumaru understood, and opened her mouth to receive me. I thrust my cock down her throat, making sure that my balls slapped against Kirio's soaking wet pussy. I withdrew with a new coating of Senjumaru's saliva on my rod, and slapped Kirio's clit a few more times, before plunging my member back into Kirio's waiting mound.

"Oh!" cried Senjumaru suddenly.

I looked up and noticed that Kirio had reached underneath Senjumaru with her right hand and was presumably playing with her pussy as I continued fucking. Senjumaru licked Kirio's clit a few more times before deciding to change things around.

"Kirio, your fingers are good, but I want to see what your mouth can do," she said.

She deftly stepped over Kirio's reclined body, straddling it, and looked between her legs. She then shifted herself backwards until her cunt was directly above Kirio's face. Senjumaru was still leaning on her hands, so I could not see what Kirio was doing, but Senjumaru's reaction was instantaneous.

"Oh my god! You're sucking my clit so hard. Oooooh I love it!" Senjumaru gasped.

"Kiss me while she sucks you," I said.

My hand was still holding her hair at the back and she looked at me lustfully before pushing her lips against mine. I held Kirio's thigh with my right hand for traction while I fucked her as Senjumaru and I explored each other's mouths. Senjumaru used her right hand to hold onto my waist and pull me into Kirio with every thrust. Our tongues probed and writhed against one another ferociously as I we found a comfortable rhythm. All three of our bodies moved together: Senjumaru's pussy against Kirio's mouth, my thick shaft inside Kirio's pussy, and Senjumaru's and my mouths locked together.

After a minute, I broke off from Senjumaru.

"I'm getting close again. Fuck, you girls are making me crazy."

"Don't cum yet. It's my turn to be fucked next and I don't want to wait," said Senjumaru.

"Ok, then help me make Kirio cum," I replied.

Senjumaru sat up and slid her hand from my hip, down my thigh, and up Kirio's leg to her pussy. Using her index and middle fingers, she began rubbing quick, small circles on Kirio's swollen clit. Instantly, I felt Kirio's vaginal muscles contract on my member and she began moaning even louder.

"Ooooh yeeeeaaah, mmmmmmpf!" her moans of ecstasy were muffled by Senjumaru as she forced her wet cunt onto Kirio's open mouth.

"God damn, I'm going to blow my load," I said between breaths.

"Mmmmm... uuuuuhhh, aaah, (gasp) yes! Cum inside me!" Kirio shouted as she forced her head to the side, leaving a wet trail of Senjumaru's pussy juice across her cheek.

"Don't you dare! Don't even think about cumming until you've fucked me!" shouted Senjumaru in response.

I knew I would not be able to contain my spunk if I kept my cock inside Kirio's queezing honeypot, so I pulled it free of her labial grasp, grabbed Senjumaru's wrist and pulled her hand away as I smacked my dick head against Kirio's erect clit as rapidly as I could.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaaah! Oooooooooh! YEEEESSS!" Kirio was screaming as she came hard.

Senjumaru stepped off her and watched enraptured as Kirio squeezed her big tits tightly, the soft flesh bulging out between her fingers. Her head was back and her legs spread, sticking up in the air, toes curled.

I continued to smack my cock against her so quickly that it became a pink blur. Seconds later I noticed a fine spray was flying off my swinging member and the smacking sound it made as it collided with Kirio's quivering pussy became louder... and wetter.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh, hnnnnnnaaaaaah!" Kirio's guttural moans continued and rose in volume as I realised that she was squirting.

She began convulsing uncontrollably, her tits bouncing and jiggling, her fingers grasping at her thighs and stomach, her eyes rolling. I stopped smacking my cock on her and watched the last few small squirts of clear liquid spurt from her wet lips.

"Oh my god! You made her squirt! Look at her, she doesn't even know where she is. Oh please, please do that to me!" Senjumaru looked at me pleadingly.

"Holy shit... yeah, I'll give it a try," I said, watching Kirio writhe, gasping.

I reached my hand to my mouth and licked Kirio's juices off.

"I think there's some for you to try down here." I wagged my dick back and forth suggestively.

"Mmm, you don't have to tell me twice!" Senjumaru nearly leapt at me and slid her hands down my chest and stomach as she took her position on her knees.

She put my dick in her mouth and licked the head in circular motions. Before I knew it, her lips were touching my pubic hair and her tongue was prodding my balls.

"Aaah! Jesus! Careful Senjumaru, or you'll make me cum to soon. I barely made it fucking Kirio."

She pulled her head back and sucked the spit and pussy juice off my length.

"You're right. Sorry, I got carried away. Now get your ass on the bench. I want to ride your fat cock."

Senjumaru stood—nearly jumping—in front of me. Her taught body glistened with sweat. I admired her tight stomach, toned legs, and firm breasts. I cupped them gently and pulled at her nipples. She giggled and bounced my cock off her palm a few times.

I sat on the top bench and looked at Kirio, prostrate next to me, her legs dangling over the edge. She had regained some composure and was looking at me with her eyes half-closed. One arm was lying lazily across her breasts, and the other was moving up and down her stomach, playing with the pussy juice pooled there. She tasted it absent-mindedly.

"Wow. I have never had an orgasm like that. You two are incredible," she sat up and put her back against the side of the cabin, facing me. She opened her legs and smiled.

"I'm just going to watch you two for a bit while I recover. I'm sure you'll get me hot again in no time. Senjumaru, get ready for a magnificent fucking."

I laid down on my back on the bench, my head pointing towards Kirio. Senjumaru stood on the lower bench and pumped my cock a few times before straddling me and crouching on her haunches. She held my shaft and pointed it towards her pussy, hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kirio.

"I'm... I'm pretty tight. I don't know if it will go in easily," she said.

I looked up at her, seeing her anxious expression.

"Here," I said, finding the coconut oil and squeezing some into my hand.

I rubbed it liberally onto my prick, then placed my hands on Senjumaru's thighs, pushing down gently. My dick head made contact with Senjumaru's outer pussy lips and they parted easily, lubed by the oil. However, her hole was less willing. My cock met with strong resistance at Senjumaru's tight opening, and I felt it bend under the pressure. I tried pushing upwards but my dick still would not penetrate her dripping hole. Senjumaru let out a short yelp.

"Senjumaru, honey," said Kirio, "just relax. Breathe deeply, loosen those pussy muscles, and let his cock slide in."

Senjumaru nodded to Kirio and looked at me.

"It's ok Senjumaru, I know you can take me inside you."

I reached up and rubbed the oil on my hands over her firm tits. They glistened and shone in the light, and I gently tweaked her nipples and grinned. Senjumaru smiled back and looked down at her sex. She drew a deep breath, closed her eyes, tilted her head upwards and pushed down onto my cock while slowly exhaling.

At first I thought my dick was going to buckle under the pressure, but suddenly, with the help of the oil, it popped past the tight ring of Senjumaru's opening. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. I gasped as well, since now my dick head felt like it was in a hot, silk vice. It felt incredible.

"Ooooh yeah! Jesus Senjumaru, your pussy is so tight! I feel like cumming inside you right now."

"No, not yet! I need to get you all the way inside me."

Again I felt the pressure, and I watched as another inch of my shaft slid slowly into Senjumaru's mound. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something unpleasant so I wouldn't cum, but all I could see was glimpses of Senjumaru and Kirio's bodies covered in oil and water.

I looked at Senjumaru again. She was biting her bottom lip and concentrating on our genitals. Another inch went inside, and just before I thought I was going to spurt my man-juice into Senjumaru, I felt the pressure lessen and saw that she was pulling me out. Sighing deeply, I put my hands on her waist, and when the bottom of my cock head started to appear at her pussy lips, I pushed her downwards—pushing up with my pelvis at the same time. Fully half my length slid inside her with only moderate resistance.

"Let's try working you in with just the first half of my cock, ok?" I said.

"Ok. I'm not as tight now. It feels wonderful!" Senjumaru replied.

Soon, we got into a comfortable rhythm. Senjumaru's juices were flowing freely now as her tight pussy bobbed up and down on my length.

We fucked for a few minutes, when I heard a wet sound behind me. I tilted my head back and saw Kirio (upside down, of course) rubbing her pussy and caressing her breasts. Senjumaru, her hands on her knees, continued bouncing on my cock and had also noticed Kirio's arousal.

"Come here and sit that wet pussy on his face," she offered.

I heard movement behind me as Kirio's knees appeared beside my head. She shuffled downwards until she was kneeling directly in front of Senjumaru. I had a magnificent view of her plump ass as she and Senjumaru kissed passionately.

Then Kirio sat on her haunches as Senjumaru was doing, and slowly backed her ass towards my face until her neatly shaven pussy appeared just above my mouth. I lifted my head and probed her pink wetness with my tongue. I felt Senjumaru put her hands flat on my stomach as she leaned in to kiss Kirio again. My hands roamed to the tops of Senjumaru's thighs and I applied gentle downward pressure when she reached the apex of her thrust. She descended more quickly onto my cock and I arched my hips up slightly to meet her. I heard her gasp and her nails dug into my stomach as another inch of my cock found its way into her opening. Kirio sat more heavily on my face and her pussy lips spread over mine. I probed fiercely with my tongue, but was soon short on air.

"Yes, eat my pussy! Take it!" cried Kirio.

I shook my head from side to side, catching quick gasps of air as I did so. Kirio's juices covered my lips and cheeks. I nibbled her clit with my teeth and she jerked upwards with a shriek in response.

"Aaah! Whoa, I'm still really sensitive. Be careful down there," she said.

"Then let me have some air," I laughed.

My cock was throbbing at this point, and I wanted to fill Senjumaru up completely. I could feel her thighs resisting my pulling hands.

"Senjumaru, take all of my cock. Take it all inside you."

"Oh, oh, oooh! You're so deep already, I'm not sure if I can," she said.

Kirio, got off me, and stood beside Senjumaru. She took Senjumaru's right arm and draped it over her shoulders, resting it on her tit. She put her left hand behind Senjumaru's back and placed it on her shoulder, working with Senjumaru's up-and-down rhythm. With her right hand, Kirio played with Senjumaru's bouncing tits, letting her nipples run across the insides of her fingers.

"Oooooh my gooooooood..." Senjumaru moaned.

Kirio looked at me and winked, just as Senjumaru's pussy reached the tip of my cock. I saw the rim of my dick head poke out from behind Senjumaru's tightly grasping pussy lips. She hovered for a split second, her legs taught, her eyes rolled back, her chest puffed outwards, full of air. The hand on Kirio's right tit had a firm grip, creating divots where her fingertips dug into the soft flesh. Her left hand was in mid-air, palm facing my stomach, about one inch from touching it. The veins on my cock stood out and my shaft was slick with Senjumaru's lubrication and the oil.

I knew what Kirio was going to do, and I couldn't wait.

The moment hung in time, suspended, poised. I saw Kirio's fingers on Senjumaru's shoulder press in hard, and Senjumaru began her descent. Her pussy slid magnificently over my cock with the full force of Kirio's downward pull. I watched every inch of me vanish into Senjumaru's wet, pink, velvety softness as she hit home, her one free tit careening downward along with the hair around her face.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her mouth opened in a silent "Aaaaaaaah!" Her right hand squeezed Kirio's breast with such force that plump, scarlet flesh ballooned from between her white-knuckled fingers. Kirio winced, but was still smiling, and returned the tit-squeeze. Senjumaru's left hand flew to her chest and caught her tit on the rebound, clutching it in a vice-like grip. Still propped on the balls of her feet, Senjumaru's legs involuntarily snapped shut, slapping together above my stomach.

Her orgasm was immediate and ferocious. Her pussy champed my cock as if a vice had been attached. The only thing that stopped me from blasting her womb with my semen was the mild pain of having my organ squeezed so tightly. Her eyes travelled to the back of her head, as an animal moan escaped her lips.

"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnngh!"

Her guttural utterance was pure pleasure, as she lost herself completely. Kirio and I watched as her body shook, first in a sustained tremor, then in short, intense, spontaneous bursts. Her pussy continued to clench forcefully, as Senjumaru's gasping breath returned.

Her hands released their grips and reached in the air aimlessly as her head fell forward. Slowly, and still twitching, she moved her knees down and let her legs rest on the bench. She brought her arm from around Kirio's shoulders, leaned forward, and put her hands on either side of me. I lifted my hands to her face and pushed her hair over her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"H-holy shit. That was..," she trailed off.

I ran my hands down her shoulders, over her chest, and cupped her breasts. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair, her eyes closed. I slid my fingers over her firm stomach and tickled the insides of her thighs. She jumped.

"Oooh, god! I'm tingling all over."

Kirio put her hand on Senjumaru's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met softly, and they gave each other small pecks for a few moments. After parting, Kirio looked down to where our genitals met. My cock was firmly planted to the hilt in Senjumaru's cunt. Kirio used her fingers to spread Senjumaru's pussy lips, revealing a red, swollen clit.

"Don't touch it yet, it's too sensitive. I don't think I can stand up on my own. You'll have to help me."

Senjumaru put her arm over Kirio's shoulder again and tried to stand. I felt her pussy pull on my cock, but neither of us moved.

"I think I'm stuck inside you, Senjumaru" I said.

I sat up, and pivoted, swinging my legs over the side of the bench. Senjumaru put her left arm around my neck. I put both hands under her ass, and gripped tightly. Pulling her cheeks apart, I pulled her upwards. Very, very slowly, I felt my cock slide inside her. Her pussy clenched convulsively, but I persisted. Senjumaru's legs were shaking violently and she emitted short "Oh!"'s as I eased out of her.

"Fuck this feels good," I grunted.

Kirio helped me lift Senjumaru, and soon my dick popped out from between her lips. It was a deep purple from being squeezed, and it throbbed with the new influx of blood. It felt like it might burst from the pressure. Kirio and I managed to plop Senjumaru down on the bench beside me as I stood up. Senjumaru reclined, against the back wall, folding her legs and holding herself, her eyes half closed.

"Mmmmmm, that was fabulous. I can barely move," Senjumaru said, satisfied.

"We're not done with you yet, my dear," said Kirio, "but relax while I milk those balls of his. I'm in need of another cum shower," she stood up in front of me, then backed up to the wall where the bench met it.

Senjumaru was to her left, my right, and I was facing her. Kirio put her left leg up on the bench and slid her hand down her stomach to her bare cunt.

"Stroke your cock," she ordered.

I obeyed, gently gripping it due to its tenderness. She played with her clit with her right hand, her nipple with her left. She maintained eye contact with me, not blinking, licking her lips sensuously. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry Kirio, I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to fuck you now, right there against the wall."

I moved forward rapidly, holding my cock at the base. Kirio anticipated my moves and spread her pussy lips with one hand, while putting the other hand against my chest in a feeble attempt to slow me down. I bent my knees and positioned my dick below Kirio's wet snatch. Kirio looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fuck me," she said.

I thrust my cock upwards into Kirio's soft depths so hard her feet left the ground and her tits bounced up high on her chest.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she cried.

The full length of my cock was buried inside her pussy, and it contracted violently around me, sending waves of pleasure up and down my spine. I had to bite my lip so I would not cum. I held Kirio's ass with my left hand and slowly lowered her back down so her one foot was on the floor and her other back on the bench.

"Haaaah, I can feel your dick head in my stomach," Kirio gasped, keeping one hand on my chest, and pressing the other against the wall behind her ass.

"Well, you did tell me to fuck you, so I hope you're ready for it," I said, sliding my shaft out of her until it was nearly free.

I thrust back in, not quite as hard, and watched again as her tits bounced and she gasped.

"OOOOoooouuuu!"

Her expression of ecstasy was much smoother this time, and again I felt my balls twitch. I began a good rhythm, and soon our hips were moving in perfect harmony, each of us responding to the other. I was fondling Kirio's breasts and watching my cock disappear into her stretched pussy, lost in our lovemaking.

I finally remembered, after several minutes, that we were not alone, and I looked over to Senjumaru on the bench. She had lain down on her back, with her head hanging over the side of the bench, her legs spread with her feet resting on the back wall. She was fingering her cunt, and getting a glorious view from underneath of my cock penetrating Kirio's pussy.

"Enjoying the view, Senjumaru?" I asked.

"It's so hot watching you two fuck each other," she sighed.

I stopped fucking for a moment, my dick still inside Kirio, and took her right leg from the bench, placing it on the lower bench beside her other one. She was now in a standing position, her body at an angle to the wall, so that only her upper shoulders and head were making contact with it. Her legs were together, squeezing my cock even more inside her snatch. I took her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head with one hand, and pulled her ass towards me with the other. We began fucking again, my cock bending at an angle where it entered her.

"Oh god that feels amazing!" Kirio exclaimed.

I bent my head down and sucked her left tit as I fucked her, still holding her arms up helplessly above her. Senjumaru had become intrigued at our new position, and she sat on the edge of the bench observing us; one leg up on the bench beside her so she could continue playing with herself. I leaned back as I continued to fuck Kirio, letting Senjumaru get a full view of the action.

"Play with her tits, Senjumaru." I commanded.

Senjumaru smiled and slid to the edge of the bench next to Kirio. Kirio's breasts jiggled in unison with my thrusts and looked delicious. They were being pulled upwards from me holding her arms above her head, and Senjumaru had unimpeded access to them.

First she gently brushed Kirio's nipples with her fingertips, then in a moment possessed, she pinched them hard between her thumb and forefinger. Kirio shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut as Senjumaru tugged them upwards, their weight pulling her nipples into small, tight cones. Senjumaru released them and they bounced back down onto her chest, her nipples bright red from the abuse. Senjumaru then grasped each of Kirio's breasts around the outsides and squeezed gently this time, causing the flesh to bulge. Gently, in an almost nurturing fashion, she lapped at Kirio's sore nipples with her tongue, first swirling it around the areolas, then letting her lips come forward to cover them to suckle.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." Kirio murmured in response.

Senjumaru continued to give Kirio's bust a tongue bath, covering her nipples, breasts, chest, neck, and even her arm pits. She was standing now, and their mouths met as Senjumaru continued to fondle Kirio's tits. Senjumaru broke off and moved towards me, kissing me passionately and placing her hand on my ass, pushing me forward with every thrust. I ran my hand down her back and as discreetly as possible slipped my middle finger into her butt crack. I probed slowly, eventually finding her anus, and pressing it softly.

She jumped, her ass muscles tightening, forcing my finger out, and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"That doesn't turn you on?" I replied with my own inquiry.

"I... I just didn't expect it," she said bashfully, blushing bright red.

Kirio began to moan louder and louder, and I could feel the beginnings of her orgasm in her vaginal contractions. This put me over the edge.

"Oh fuck, I can't hold in any longer. I'm going to blow my wad," I said.

"Wait! Oh fuck, just wait 'till I cum!" Kirio barked.

"I can't! If I do I'll cum inside you!" I retorted.

"I want you to come inside me! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

I let go of Kirio's wrists, but she kept her hands above her head, pulling at her wet hair. I pushed Senjumaru back on the bench, gripped Kirio's hips, and thrust hard into her for the home stretch. Senjumaru sat dumbfounded, still pondering her reaction to my finger's contact with her asshole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah gooooood I'm cuuuummmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" screamed Kirio.

I pulled my cock out nearly all the way, then felt my balls twitch violently. I thrust back into Kirio's quivering pussy as hard as I could.

Our pelvises smacked together audibly as my dick found its mark on Kirio's womb. Her insides clamped down on my cock just as it erupted.

We both cried out out as we came together. I could feel a spurt of semen shoot inside Kirio. My spurt caused muscular reactions in Kirio's vaginal walls and we both shook with the waves of pleasure that overcame us. My fingers dug into the top of Kirio's ass, my thumbs into her hips.

I opened my eyes and watched as her tits quivered with our bodies' orgasmic eruptions. I could feel my cum blast another wad of jizz into Kirio's hot, wet, cunt..

Kirio put a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards. My hand went to my wet shaft as I slid out of her warm embrace. As my dick head emerged, sperm flowed out of Kirio in a thick gob between her legs and down her thigh. This brought a reaction from Senjumaru.

"Stick your cock in me now!" she whined, pulling my arm.

I spurted as she pulled, and left a stripe across Kirio's soft stomach.

"Ooooou, yeah! Cum all over me!" she cried delightedly, running her fingertips down through the stripe and into her bubbling fuck hole.

"No!" Senjumaru shouted again, angrily this time.

She rolled backwards, spreading her legs wide and opening her pussy lips with her fingers.

"Fuck my pussy NOW!" she growled.

I pinched the tip of my cock to prevent another load from escaping and faced Senjumaru. She was soaking wet and ready for me. I bent my knees and positioned myself in line with her pink hole. Placing the tip of my cock on her opening, I quickly gripped her hips and pulled her towards me as I thrust forward. My cock made it halfway in before Senjumaru's pussy clamped over it, preventing any further forward motion.

I felt my cock spurt inside her.

"Oh fuck! Aaaaaaaaahhhnnnnn!" she yelled.

"Oh no you don't," I said. "You wanted my cock, you're getting all of it."

I thrust forward again, harder this time. For a moment it felt like my dick would not budge, but a moment later—aided by my semen—I plunged balls-deep into Senjumaru's tight twat.

"Oooooooooh yeeeeeaaaahhhhh! Pump me full of your hot cum!" she cried.

I leaned over and sucked Sara's tits as she put her arms around me and dug her nails into my back. I put my hands behind her and pulled her up so she was in a sitting position on the edge of the bench, her legs still spread far to the sides. I put one hand behind her neck and with the other I squeezed her tit as I ground my cock into her cunt, I spurt my final few blasts of semen into her deepest parts. She stared in my eyes and began breathing harder.

"Ah... aaahhhh... aaaaahhhhhhnnnn... I... I'm cumming..," Senjumaru said between breaths.

I mashed my cock inside her as far as I could as I felt her body tense. Her stomach flexed sensuously as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her legs trembled in the air beside us and her nails raked my back.

"Hhhhaaaaaaaa—aaaaaaaaa! Uuuunnnngh! Ooooooohhhhhh..."

Senjumaru emitted various moans as her pussy clenched my member. Kirio, meanwhile, had knelt down beside me and was catching my dripping cum in her fingers. She lifted it to her mouth and lapped tentatively.

"Pull you cock out. I want to drink your cum out of Senjumaru's cunt," said Kirio.

"Holy shit, you are a dirty, dirty girl, Kirio," I commented.

I eased myself backwards. Senjumaru's eyes opened and looked at me sleepily before looking downwards at her sex.

"Kirio, get under here and open your mouth."

I motioned to her to move her mouth closer to Senjumaru's pussy. Quickly, I pulled my cock out of Senjumaru. Just as quickly, Kirio moved in for the kill, mouth open and tongue out to catch my load as it escaped Senjumaru's soft depths.

Senjumaru used her hand to spread her pussy apart, as my seed leaked out from between her bright pink labia. Kirio's mouth eagerly caught the wads of spunk, and her tongue darted inside Senjumaru's mound, seeking the last few drops.

Senjumaru's cunt was still convulsing from her orgasm. Kirio placed her mouth over Senjumaru's labia and sucked hard, making slurping sounds.

I watched intently as Kirio drew away from Senjumaru, her cum-soaked mouth closed, her cheeks red. She stood up, then took her hands and ran them through Senjumaru's dark hair, leaving messy trails of sperm among the strands, and tilting her head back. Senjumaru's legs descended into a sitting position and Kirio straddled them. As she did so, I noticed a fresh trail of cum emerge from her pussy and drip down her leg.

I sat on the bench next to the girls, catching my breath and watching the show. Senjumaru knew what was coming, and opened her mouth obediently. Kirio looked at me for a moment and winked devilishly. She looked back to Senjumaru, positioned herself above her, her tits touching either side of Senjumaru's face, and dribbled out of her mouth a thick stream of cum. Her aim was perfect, and Senjumaru caught every drop. Kirio used her forefinger to wipe a drop of cum from her chin which she sucked off. The girls then switched positions, Senjumaru's pussy making farting noises as my cum continued to spill out of her. Senjumaru dribbled the cum back into Kirio's mouth. This continued a couple more times until the girls decided to split the wad and swallow their portions.

The three of us lay on the bench together, me in the middle, my arm around the girls; recovering.

"We should probably wash up and head off to bed," said Senjumaru, after about 15 minutes of blissful silence.

We all agreed, and made a quick naked dash to the lake. Instead of jumping in, we waded into the area beside the dock and splashed ourselves. Senjumaru and Kirio were busy scrubbing their abused pussies, their hair, their breasts. I watched them contentedly until they finished. We walked out of the water hand-in-hand, and toweled each other off. We kissed each other tenderly, fleetingly touching each others' bodies, reveling in the moment.

"Well, I must say, that was the most wonderful team-building exercise I have ever been in," I joked. "I hope things don't get weird back at the office. I really had a lot of fun with you both."

"It will be fine. I may blush when I see you two on Monday, but I'm sure we'll get along fine," said Senjumaru.

"I don't really want it to end," Kirio added. "Do you think...?" She trailed off.

"I'm open to another meeting if you are," I smiled widely at the girls.

"We'll see what happens," Senjumaru pinched my ass and giggled.

We got dressed and snuck into the cabin as quietly as we could. The girls took the pull-out couch, and I settled into one of the free beds in the back room. Just before I drifted off into a deep slumber, I could have sworn I noticed a shadow pass my bedroom, and heard the creak of a floor board, but it was soon forgotten as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
